


Holiday Break

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Air Force, Being Lost, Christmas, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Holidays, Loneliness, Motorcycles, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to outrun his thoughts on his motorcycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Break

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the Lost series. (In the same universe as Part 1) For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard.

John finally found a small roadside gas station and pulled over. The bike's tank was beginning to run low, and he didn't feel like getting stranded out in the middle of nowhere without gas.

He had been surprised to discover that the roads stayed in fairly good condition through much of the winter in Colorado, and he had been pleased that he could escape from the holiday weekend with just his bike and his thoughts. He was going to spend the actual Christmas day with his Sponsor Family – there had been no getting around that, and he really didn't mind. After all, they actually wanted him to attend, which was a huge step up from his father's holiday plans.

But for the week before Christmas, which he had free from school, he was his own person. He had driven along the back roads of Colorado until they became the back roads of Wyoming, and had reveled in getting himself completely and thoroughly lost. In a day or two, he would find a map and figure out where he was, but for now, he was completely free.

It wasn't the Air Force that he was trying to escape from – that was a world he had entered excitedly and gladly, and it was everything that he had hoped for. He was going to become a pilot, and live his dream, and thoughts like those were what sustained him through the negative times. Times like when his squadron leader insisted that he write home, and when he read the terse reply that simply stated that there was no home for him to return to.

John angrily shoved those thoughts out of his mind and determinedly finished filling his fuel tank. He had taken this drive and gotten himself well and lost to escape from thoughts like that, not to wallow in them. He just had to concentrate on his goals, and doing everything he could to achieve them.

Done, he replaced his helmet and kick-started his motorcycle. As he went roaring down the narrow highway, John smiled grimly beneath his visor. John was going to get to fly all over the world someday, and serve his country, and he wouldn't let his father's anger diminish that any longer.


End file.
